Yo te deseo
by xxKata Chanxx
Summary: InuYasha se siente algo distinto, y ya no aguanta más...su deseo lo domina y solo quiere demostrarle a Kagome que la ama. [Lemon en todos sus sentidos]


"Yo te deseó"

Salto entre los árboles, Dios ya no aguantaba más.. ese sueño una y otra vez, una y otra vez, cuando acabarían.. y cuando harían que dejara de excitarse para no eyacular así, cuando la veía todo esos sueños se golpeaban en su mente.

Y comenzaba haberla de manera peligrosa, deseando poder tomarla por su cintura y apegarla a él para besarla con hambre.

Movió su cabeza, el aire golpeaba fuertemente sus mejillas encendidas y un bulto en la parte de la entrepierna comenzaba a asomar.

-No Ahora No!- se maldijo mirando que se estaba comenzando a excitar nuevamente

Paro secamente y apoyo su mano en un árbol tratando de respirar un poco por que había tratado de gastar su mayor energía corriendo por distintas partes para no tener fuerzas a que le sucediera lo de ahora.

-desde cuando me pasa esto, antes lo podía manejar.. pero ahora… cuando la veo.. Cuando veo a Kagome sus ojos… sus senos bien formados… su cintura y sus caderas, sus glúteos tan firmes… -InuYasha suspiro… al ver como el bulto volvía a tomar un tamaño considerable, irreparablemente teniendo que meter su mano dentro, para no hacer una locura, pero cuando lo iba a ser una voz femenina lo hace volver.

-InuYasha?- que haces?- le pregunto la de piel blanca con algo de curiosidad, el estaba de espaldas- creí que estarías en la aldea, no me digas que vas a impedir que me vaya nuevamente?- Kagome poso sus manos en sus caderas en forma de regaño.

InuYasha no decía nada.. Ni si quiera quería darse vuelta.. Su miembro aun estaba erecto y se comenzaba a manchar no quería que Kagome lo sorprendiese así.. No de esa forma.

Kagome se acerco a él.

-Ya vete!- le dijo algo nervioso

-que te pasa estas bien, te noto algo extraños… ¿estas cansado, por que respiras tan agitadamente?..

InuYasha pensó lo inocente que era Kagome.. de seguro otra mujer en la condición que esta el ya se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba.

-Solo vete ¿si?- dándose vuelta.. al pensar en lo inocente de Kagome, esos pensamientos se le pasaron y volvió a su normalidad.

-Si.. De seguro estas bien?- agrego kagome

-si..-maldición su aroma era extraordinariamente exquisito

-Bueno nos vemos en tres días mas Adiós!

Kagome comenzó a correr hacia el poso InuYasha observo como su corta falda subía y bajaba dejándole ver algo mas que su pierna y muslo

Espera. InuYasha razono.. 3 días eso era mucho, el no podía estar tanto días sin ella. Le parecerían una eternidad.. y aunque lo negase en su conciente sabia que en su subconsciente le gustaba imaginarse haciendo el amor con ella.. el verdadero _amor-_

_-_InuYasha estaba algo extraño-pensó mientras se metía en la bañera- en fin que mas da.. Estaré dos días sola en mi casa y debo aprovecharlos para los exámenes que debo rendir- se dijo mientras comenzaba a masajearse el pelo con el shampoo que se había echado.

o

El aire soplaba amenamente.. y un Hanyou medio confundido se encontraba sentado en el poso… su dilema era ir o no ir a su época… en una de las conversaciones que tenían de su época… Kagome había dicho que ahora que volvía no iba haber nadie en su hogar se habían ido de vacaciones… pero ella por estas en el Sengoku debía dos exámenes y por eso debía volver.

-Espera un momento en estos momentos ella está sola.- razono el muchacho de ámbares ojos-. Y si algo malo le pasa… y no tiene a nadie para defenderse…

InuYasha comenzó a imaginarse montones de escenas en las que su Kagome se enfrentaba a personas tratándole de hacerle daño. El joven no aguanto mucho y salto al poso, debía protegerla de algún Youkay que apareciera hay

Al llegar le llamo la atención que todo estuviera apagado. Entro por la ventana de Kagome y respiro ampliamente podía sentir su aroma hay.. "recientemente estuvo aquí" analizo.

Se paro en medio de la habitación, y miro la cama de kagome estaba algo arrugada en los pies de la cama, al parecer se había sentado ella hay… InuYasha sintió algo de calor.. le rodeaba su aroma por completo, comenzó a ver unas fotos en las paredes y una la quedo mirando detenidamente, aparecía Kagome en la playa con unas amigas y ella vestía un Bikini que dejaba ver muy bien su cuerpo de color verde con flores de un tono más oscuro

-InuYasha que haces aquí-dijo algo extrañada la muchachita

InuYasha se dio la vuelta inmediatamente era Kagome… lo había sorprendido..

-em… recordé que estarías sola.. y bueno..

-viniste a hacerme compañía?.- Kagome lo miro arqueando la ceja.. le parecía algo irónico eso..

-em.. si exacto.. ya sabes como sabes si aparece un Youkai.

-en mi época no hay eso- le dijo divertida Kagome

InuYasha se puso rojo de vergüenza, cuando comenzó a ver como lucia Kagome, era uno de esos pijamas de su época bastante exhibidor… lo había visto en una revista femenina que había traído ella hace tiempo, preguntándole a el cual le parecía más lindo de los beibidores. ¡Eso! Así se llamaban beibidores, de pronto reacciono el que ella estaba usando era el que el le había señalado que le gustaba después de tanto insistirle en que le dijese cual era el que encontraba más lindo.

El beibidor que lucia kagome era de un tono rosa pálido, con unos tirantes finitos, y le llegaba en donde terminaba sus glúteos dejando ver muy bien sus largas y hermosas piernas… y en la parte del pecho tenía un escote que dejaba mostrar todo su atributo femenino. InuYasha sonrió al darse cuenta que tenia muy buen gusto.. no se percato en que momento se había acercado así a la muchacha..

-InuYasha?-interrogo Kagome algo confundida que le pasaba.. de pronto miro al espejo que estaba al lado suyo y se percato de cómo estaba vestida, que un rojo intenso se apodero de sus mejillas, y trato de cubrirse un poco pero InuYasha tomo su mano

"Demasiado tarde" pensó él… ya no estaba con todos sus sentidos despierto.. Dios.. ya no aguantaba más quería amarla y hacerla suya hasta no poder más..hasta no poder más..

-InuYasha que haces?- pregunto algo sonrojada pero en verdad le gustaba verle asi.. de ese modo.. con esos ojos que le gritaban que le dejara aventurarse en su cuerpo.

Kagome sintió que los brazos de InuYasha la rodeaban fuertemente atrayéndola Asia si, para cerrar la puerta tras de él, y arrinconarla entre la pared y él

Entonces tomo los labios de ella sin permiso y comenzó a beber su miel con insistencia… mordió un poco el labio inferior de la muchacha, mienta una de sus manos acariciaba su muslo y la otra su seno. Kagome al principio se sorprendió de su actitud. Jamás se imagino a InuYasha haciéndole eso.. pero que mas daba ella siempre lo quiso… ella lo amaba y había soñado con perder su virginidad con él.. además que las caricias de él eran tan exquisitas cerro los ojos correspondiendo a su beso hambriento. Devolviéndole aquella intensa pasión…

InuYasha entre abrió los ojos al ver que kagome cedía y ella también le acariciaba su espalda.. era lo único que quería.. Estar solos los dos… y hacerle el amor. Hacerle sentir que la amaba.. en verdad las palabras le costaba pero actuando le era fácil.

Kagome logro con algo de dificultad sacarle su aori dejándolo semi desnudo acariciando su pecho fuerte… haciéndole suaves masajes.. Que vio que hacían efectos oyéndolo gemir en su boca… entonces el agarro sus dos piernas con sus manos y ella lo abrazo, InuYasha la recostó en la cama suavemente sin dejar de besarla, su garra bajo hasta llegar a la entrepierna de ella, y pasar su mano bajo la tela rosa… se encontró con otra penda algo menos dificultosa pero estaba media húmeda… rompió rápidamente el calzón de Kagome sin hacerle a ella daño, entonces dejo de besarla para romper la tela del beibidor tirándolo al suelo.

Kagome se sintió algo desprotegida

amor- le dijo Kagome suavemente mientras se enderezaba un poco y desataba el nudo de los pantalones de InuYasha quitándoselos y dejándolos en el mismo lugar que su tela destrozada… InuYasha la miro a los ojos..

-Te amo.

Kagome lo miro serenamente acercado sus labios a la boca de él que la esperaba abierta, y volviéndose a besar con suma pasión, sus lenguas se mezclaron explorándose una a otra.

-Yo también te Amo mi amor

Kagome le volvió a besar comenzó a descender… InuYasha se hizo para atrás quedando su cabeza a los pies de Kagome y esta comenzó a besar su pecho en que cada zona de sus pectorales su estomago musculoso.. y entonces llego a su objetivo… miro el tamaño del Pene de InuYasha y se saboreo los labios antes cuando tomo entre sus manos su miembro sumamente erecto y húmedo para comenzar a saborearlo como el caramelo más exquisito con los ojos cerrados mientras los líquidos de InuYasha comenzaban a salir y subía y bajaba su pelvis gimiendo al sentir como Kagome lo dejaba vulnerable apoderándose de su punto débil… InuYasha rascuño y destrozo las sabanas al sentirse en tal gloria… Oh Kami se dijo Kagome era fantástica.

-Kagome.. me matas- le dijo gimiendo moviendo su cabeza y respirando aceleradamente.

La muchacha no le hacia caso.. Estaba disfrutando mucho, hasta que sintió que InuYasha se enderezaba y la jalaba hacia él dejando su dulce aun lado.. ahora era Kagome quien quedaba con su cabeza a la cabecera e InuYasha besaba uno de sus senos mientras que con la mano le tenia sujeto el pezón de su otra porción de piel, haciendo que Kagome llegase a elevar sus gemidos… luego al igual que ella bajo por su estomago y puso ambas manos en cada seno mientras comenzaba a saborear su entrepierna, metiendo su lengua y sacándola una y otra vez, Kagome comenzó a jadear mientras InuYasha saboreaba entretenidamente sus mieles.

El anión volvió a subir para admirar a la mujer más bella a sus ojos del mundo… mientras ella respiraba pesadamente mirando sus ojos… InuYasha la miro seriamente en ese momento tratando de hacerle la famosa pregunta… Kagome le acaricio su mejilla, y meció su cabeza de arriba abajo haciéndole un si, mientras habría sus piernas a lo más que podía, InuYasha puso en posición su miembro en la entrada de la vagina de Kagome y entonces entro en una brutal embestida que a Kagome se le abrieron enormemente los ojos junto con unas lágrimas. InuYasha comenzó a mecerse lentamente ya dentro de ella, mientras que Kagome le enterraba las uñas en la espalda y sollozaba calladamente.

-lo.. Menos.. Que quiero.. Es hacerte daño…mi amor…-le dijo InuYasha gimiendo

-

Kagome hizo su cabeza hacia tras para que el le viese su rostro, y entonces el muchacho se acerco para besar su cuello y se alejo un poco para gemirle en su oído.. Kagome cerro los ojos entregándose a las nuevas sensaciones agradables que el hanyou le brindaba.. ya no sentía dolor.. si no un placer incontrolable y ganas de gemir y gritar a no poder.. DIOS se sentía hermoso.. Ahora eran un solo ser.. y el la poseída como jamás ella hubiese imaginado.

InuYasha aun se movía lento en ella previniendo de no dañarla.

-Más..Más..Rápido- emitió Kagome en un gemido profundo comenzando a mover también ella su pelvis para brindar así ambos mas placer

A InuYasha no tuvieron que repetirle dos veces las cosas para acelerar sus embestidas en el cuerpo de Kagome.. el placer de hacerle el amor, el placer de hacerla suya, el placer de demostrarle que la amaba, lo hacina gozar y gemir a más no poder….

De pronto Kagome bruscamente dio vuelta a InuYasha quedando ella sobre el sin deshacer su enlace intimo la muchacha se sentó y comenzó a moverse sobre él de una manera sensual.

Ambos comenzaron a sentir que el clímax les estaba llegando.. no paso mucho para que ambos al mismo tiempo gimieran fuertemente al sentirse derramar sus líquidos uno al otro.

Kagome callo sobre el pecho de InuYasha respirando fuertemente en su cuello mientras el.. Trataba de que le devolvieran el aire.. Lentamente la muchacha se salio de él.. y se recostó a su lado.. Tratando que le devolvieses su vida respirando algo más calmada..

Ninguno decía nada, realmente no era tan necesario.. si todo se había demostrado perfectamente… aun así el se giro para mirarla a los ojos y decirle de una manera muy cariñosa

-Te Amo **_m_i **Kagome


End file.
